In the telecommunications industry, use of fiber optic cables for carrying transmission signals is rapidly growing. To connect fiber optic equipment, fiber distribution frames have been developed. Examples of prior art fiber distribution frames are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,995,688; 5,497,444; and 5,758,003 to ADC Telecommunications, Inc. In each of the fiber distribution frames of the prior patents, a plurality of adapters are provided which permit attachment of fiber optic connectors to both sides of each adapter in order to optically couple two fiber optic cables. Cables from the adapters are connected to various pieces of fiber optic equipment. Using patch cords or cables between the adapters, the pieces of optical equipment are then cross-connected through the frame. The frame defines a demarcation point between the equipment.
The use of modular fiber optic connector modules is known for performing so-called cross-connect applications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,432,875; 5,363,465; and 6,208,796 to ADC Telecommunications, Inc. concern fiber optic connector modules and chassis designs for receiving the modules in cross-connect applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,763 also to ADC Telecommunications, Inc., concerns a fiber distribution frame with connector modules. The connector modules of the '763 patent slide into termination modules held by the frame.
Notwithstanding advances previously made in the art, there is a continuous need for further advances to maintain a high-density of connector terminals. There are further needs for ready access to the fiber optic connectors and couplers, enhanced fiber management, and avoidance of excessive bending and stresses on the fiber optic cables.